Moonlight Garden
by KarisinFlare
Summary: Ginny comes into a church hurt and finds Hermione, Hermione now religious falls for Ginny but isn't sure of it. Now she has to help GInny get bettter in her private place...what will happen f/f


Ginny staggered towards the large Church that loomed up, spiked steeple scrapping the sky. Why had she come hear? She moaned again hand over the bleeding burn in her chest. She didn't dare look at it for fear of what she might see. She could still hear shouts. They were coming after her. She moved as fast as she could towards the church, praying for help. Rather ironically.  
  
Hermione knelt infront of the alter praying. Praying had never really been a big thing for her, but ever since the train accident she'd been in, facing near death she'd decided to keep God close. And now she was having awkward feelings, strong emotional feelings. You'd think it was natural for her to want a man after Harry had died but that wasn't it, she was having feelings for.females.  
  
Hermione bowed her head letting her waist long golden-brown hair fall over her face like a screen and closed her hazel eyes praying. 'Dear Lord, please help me. Please guide me.' She lifted her head and suddenly a shadow loomed over her. She let out a yelp and turned. A tall woman with lovely unruly red hair stood over her.  
  
"Help..me." the woman fell forward into Hermione's lap and Hermione muffled another yelp looking down in to the woman's familiar face.  
  
"G-Ginny?" The woman opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Looks like God sent me an angel." Ginny coughed.  
  
"Ginny what are you doing here, what" she gasped at the wound in Ginny's chest. "What happened to you?"  
  
"Death Eaters. Bunch of dirty buggers." Ginny passed out then and Hermione looked down at her. The sunlight shone of Ginny's hair making it glow and Hermione felt a strange stirring in her chest.  
  
"I have to get you out of here, don't I." Ginny didn't stir and her breathing was shallow. Hermione stood and lifted Ginny best she could. She had a small little garden home a block from here. She never went there but it would do. Hermione put a spell on Ginny to make her lighter then made her invisible and lifted Ginny caring her down the sidewalk towards a small house made of pale peach colored bricks.  
  
  
  
Ginny woke up and sat up like a bullet. Where was she? What had happened? She looked around she was in a house with windows all around in a large room on a bed. Then she remembered. Hermione like an angel, kneeling before an alter. She made to get up but froze when she saw a beautiful sight. Hermione came into the room. Long golden-brown hair, smooth and wavy sparkling in the bright sun. She wore a pale white dress with silver lace at the bottom. Her whole for seemed to glow and her eyes were bright, soft, and caring.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Ginny struggled to breath. She had figured out she liked girls 2 years ago but no female had ever struck her like this. And this wasn't just anyone, it was Hermione. Suddenly Ginny noticed her chest didn't hurt anymore.  
  
"You healed me." Hermione nodded making her lovely hair ripple.  
  
"Yea. That was a pretty bad bruising you took. I guess the agency doesn't teach defense like it use too." Ginny said nothing just stared at the way Hermione's creamy lips moved. "Gin.Ginny!"  
  
Ginny looked up "Huh? Oh, ah...sorry Hermione" Ginny wanted nothing more than to hold her but what would Hermione say if she new how Ginny felt. What would she do?  
  
"Hermione where are we."  
  
"Oh, this is just a little garden house. It use to be my grandmothers. There's a rather large secluded garden outside. It's beautiful." Hermione had meant the word secluded innocently but scenes flashed before Ginny's eyes that were anything but.  
  
"Oh." Ginny sat back against the pillows and closed her eyes.  
  
  
  
Hermione watched Ginny's soft eye close and felt her heart flutter. She wanted to deny her feelings. They weren't right. They just weren't, but the longing to kiss this perfect woman's lips was almost unbearable. The circumstance set up perfectly like that in some novel. Would she be able to hold out? She hopped so.  
  
Hermione stood and watched out of the room into a kitchen and out a pair of French doors into a wide garden. Rose vines grew along high stonewalls and flowers of all kinds perfumed the air. A large silver fountain glinted in the light and the water sparkled like diamond. Such beauty here, and no one to share it with. Her head tightened at the thought of Ginny in there on her bed and she turned away to stand by the fountain and pray.  
  
  
  
Ginny woke up and looked around. Hermione was gone. Her eyes strayed to the window and say a low silvery moon against an inky black sky. Had she slept that long. Ginny stood and realized she now wore a nightgown of pale blue. Probably Hermione's. The thought heated her as she moved and the gown clung to her skin. She left the room and found herself in a small kitchen. She smiled. This house screamed Hermione. She then noticed a pair of French.  
  
Ginny moved towards the doors and stepped out standing in a perfect garden. Moonlight poured down illuminating everything making it silver tinted. She moved forward and noticed a large fountain, a figure in white asleep by it. Ginny's heart tightened and she kneeled by Hermione. She had to kiss her. If she didn't, she would die. Ginny bent her head and pressed her lips to Hermione's.  
  
  
  
Hermione felt something soft cover her mouth and opened her eyes. Ginny stood above her, looking like a fiery angel of night. Ginny had kissed her. Hermione's heart danced for joy as she stared up into Ginny's eyes. Ginny looked worried.  
  
"Hermione I'm sor-"  
  
"No," Hermione whispered and pulled Ginny back down for another heart wrenching kiss and she felt Ginny's love and Hers burned just as bright as they sat there together, in her garden, under a blanket of moonlight. 


End file.
